Heaven when you kiss me
by Onnanoakachan98
Summary: Lily celosa de que James ya no le haga caso ahora qu se da cuenta que lo ama. James harto de que Lily lo rechace la besa por impulso. Lily nos dará un pequeño vistazo de lo que siente al besar a James. Songfic inspirado en "Heaven when you kiss me-ATC"


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece. Ni ninguno de sus personajes. Salvo Penélope Mckenzie. La historia es mía.**

**Hola! Esta vez les he traído un songfic, o al menos un intento de. Inspirado en la canción "Heaven when you kiss me-ATC" se me ocurrió hoy mientras cantaba karaoke y dije: "por que no?" Así que lo escribí es un James x Lily. Espero les guste y no haya Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece. Ni ninguno de sus personajes. Salvo Penélope Mckenzie. La historia es mía.**

**Hola! Esta vez les he traído un songfic, de hecho mi primer songfic. Inspirado en la canción "Heaven when you kiss me-ATC" se me ocurrió hoy mientras cantaba karaoke y dije: "por que no?" Así que lo escribí es un James x Lily. Espero les guste y no haya quedado muy raro.**

**Heaven when you kiss me **

Es que esto era el colmo. Desde hace unos cuantos meses cuatro aproximadamente que me he dado cuenta que el estúpido de James Potter me gusta, hasta me atrevería a decir que estoy enamorada de el.

Me hace sentir cosas que no había sentido jamás. Pero me tiene harta su actitud, desde que inició este curso no me pide citas, no me mira ni me hace caso. Lo único que he recibido de el es indiferencia y besos robados.

Todo empezó hace como dos meses, estaba sentada en la biblioteca terminando parte del trabajo de transformaciones que tenía que hacer en pareja con el, ya que McGagonagall quería que me apoyara en James ya que la materia no se me da muy bien. Pero ya me salí mucho del tema, lo importante es que lo vi coqueteando con Penélope Mckenzie. Esa Rubia desabrida e insípida. Toda una...me abstendré de decirlo. Yo como es natural, no soportaba ver tal cosa así que en cuanto ella se fue le fui a entregar la parte del trabajo para que lo juntara con el suyo o lo corrigiera o lo que quisiera.

—Toma Potter!—le dije de la forma más fría que pude. Pero mis voz salió dolida y por mas que trataba de verlo con indiferencia, era todo lo contrario.

—Ah! Evans! Estabas aquí.—dijo con sorpresa. Pero que le pasa? Ahora ni me mira. Ni siquiera porque mi cabello es color rojo sobresaliente.

—Si bueno. Toma.—le dije haciendo una mueca.—es lo del trabajo.

No se lo que vio en mi cara porque su expresión indiferente cambio a una de rabia.

—Ya se que odias tener que verme la cara Evans. Si fuera por mi te ahorraría la molestia.

—A mi no me molesta. Le dije furiosa. Lo que me molesta es que estés coqueteando con la Zorra de Mckenzie.—le dije completamente fuera de mis cabales. Hasta que note lo que había dicho y me sonroje completamente.—Yo...yo no...

James me acorraló contra una de las estanterías, gracias a dios que estábamos en el lugar más lejano y vacío de la biblioteca, y me callo con un beso. Y oh! Por dios! Sus labios tenían el mejor sabor que halla probado en la vida. Sentía que estaba en el paraíso. Cuando nos separamos me miro con una sonrisa burlona y se fue. Y yo me quede ahí con ganas de volver a probar sus labios.

Después de ese día me volvió a ignorar. Y yo solo lo veía con ganas de besarlo y el me pasaba de largo. Hasta dos semanas después que estaba sentada a la orilla del lago con Amos Diggory. Me había invitado a pasar la tarde con el y como había visto a Potter besándose con Penélope le dije que si. Todo iba muy bien hasta que el imbécil de Potter llego y le dijo a Diggory que lo buscaban, hablando como si le costara. Cuando Amos se fue yo me levante para irme, pero el me detuvo y me jalo hacia el agarrando me por la cintura con una mano y ele ton con la otra. Pero no pude hacer nada, cuando me mira de esa manera siento que soy capaz de seguirlo a donde sea. Y sintiendo la tentación de que junte sus labios con los míos. Argh! Malditamente sexy Potter. Y es que disfruto tanto que me bese que siento que soy una niña con un juguete, para mi el mejor de todos, los labios de James Potter. Tanto así que no puedo concentrarme en nada.

Con un beso que me de y me deja ardiendo, justo como en ese momento mientras junta sus labios con los míos como tanto imploraba mentalmente que hiciera.

Y es que desde ahí cada vez que nos empezamos a pelear por algo p que yo le reclamó que este con Penélope o el se enoja por lo de Diggory me besa, y nuevamente otra vez me deja ardiendo mientras me acerca a él y siento el roce de sus manos en mi piel y de sus labios en los míos. Y su mirada que me eleva hasta el cielo tanto como sus besos. Y es que de verdad lo amo. Lo sé cada vez que me besa.

Lo pero es que se aprovecha de que sabe que no me puedo resistir, por que extraño cada vez que recuerda que existo y esta conmigo, y porque sabe que extraño sus besos y por eso se encaja. Porque se que lo enviaron para mi desde el país de las maravillas. Y me vuelvo loca cuando me besa, no estoy dentro de mis cinco sentidos, y me dejo llevar por mi instinto y mis sentimientos. Porque aunque el no lo diga en cada beso me muestra tantos sentimientos , furia, celos, amor, y que me extraña, cada vez que me besa me muestra que el también me extraña. Y me lleva de regreso al país de las maravillas.

Evans. La chica de la que he estado enamorado siempre, la que siempre me rechazo y nunca me quizo creer lo que siento por ella. Por eso decidí dejarla en paz. Por que aunque ella no lo crea tengo sentimientos. Lamentablemente para mi eso no me ayuda demasiado.

Trate de olvidarla con otras chicas, sobre todo con Penélope Mckenzie, estoy tratando de enamórame de ella. Quizá con ella si tengo un futuro pero no puedo. Es como si la pelirroja estuviera tatuada en mi mente y mi corazón y no puedo olvidarla. Menos después de haber perdido el control con ella tantas veces y haberla besado. Y eso es lo que me hace tener esperanza y es lo que no me deja olvidarme de ella. Por que con sus besos se que no le soy indiferente.

No se como sigo aguantando, el no decirle que la amo e invitarla a salir conmigo de nuevo. Ya se que no debo acosarla pero la sueño todas las noches, es como si perdiera mi mente, mientras mis sentimientos por ella se hacen mas fuertes. Y se que los de ella también. Pero porque no lo admite. Mi cabeza da mil vueltas y ella solo juega conmigo a su antojo y yo aquí como estúpido, me quedo atado y la dejo que me haga como le da la gana, lo ha hecho por años y aun lo hace. Reclamándome por cosas que se "supone" a ella no le importan. Se supone. Como Penélope Mckenzie, si esto sigue así, no podré resistirlo mas y no respondo por lo que pase después.

Y es que no puede ocultarme lo que siente, yo lo se, cada vez que la beso se queda ardiendo se que desea los roces de mis manos en su piel y de mis labios en los suyos, se que no puede resistirse a mis besos, por la manera en que los corresponde. Y yo tampoco puedo resistir a besar sus labios rojos que me invitan a besarla.

Me vuelvo loco cuando la beso, y mas porque se que ella extraña mis labios tanto como yo los suyos. Porque no lo acepta y me lo dice? Ella sabe cuanto la amo y no lo quiere aceptar. Sabe que me quedo hipnotizado cada ves que la miro a sus ojos. Sus hermoso ojos verdes como las esmeraldas. Sabe que no se disimular lo que siento por ella, ni puedo resistirme cada vez que nos besamos.

Verla con es Diggory me enferma, por que a el le acepta una cita que le ha pedido y a mi me ha rechazado por años si se que siente lo mismo que yo. La tuve que ir a interrumpir. Y besarla de nuevo. Y así cada vez que hace o dice algo que me molesta. Y a pesar de todas las veces que ha sucedido ella no me dice nada.

No he podido dormir las últimas semanas. James ya no me besa y parece estarme evitando. Y lo que es peor hoy lo vi besuqueándose con la idiota de Mckenzie. Por eso ahora estoy en la vacía y solitaria sala común a las doce de la noche tirada en el sillón frente a la chimenea llorando silenciosamente para no despertar a nadie y abrazando a un cojín. Y de repente escucho a alguien entrar por el retrato. Quien puede ser a esta hora? Me levanto y mi duda queda aclarada en ese mismo instante. James Potter me mira intensamente durante unos segundos.

—Te encuentras bien Evans?—Me dijo sinceramente preocupado. Ya me imagino el horrible aspecto que debía de tener. En mi short y camiseta de pijama, con el cabello revuelto, los ojos hinchados la cara llena de lagrimas. Que patético.

—Como si te importara estúpido Potter.—le dije en un frío susurro lleno de desdén.

—Se puede saber qué demonios hice y porque ahora te la traes conmigo?—me dijo fríamente.

—Porque no vas y se lo preguntas a tu amada Penélope. Es mas hazme un favor y ve acuéstate con ella, cásate con ella, se feliz con ella y a mi déjame en paz. Así sirve que dejas de besarme cada vez que se te antoja sin importarte lo que sienta para luego ignorarme porque te sigue valiendo lo mismo lo que yo sienta—le dije entre mis incontrolables sollozos. El me miro sorprendido por unos segundos y luego con indiferencia de nuevo.

—Si tienes razón. Es lo que debería hacer. Voy a ir a buscarla y a "acostarme" con ella. Y así te ahorro la molestia de besarte.—me dijo pasándome de largo y encaminándose hacía las escaleras de su dormitorio. Yo corrí impulsada por mis celos y me avente sobre el tirándolo al piso, apoye mis rodillas en sus costados y lo bese. Y otra vez me sentí en el cielo. El me abrazo con fuerza y me correspondió el beso. En algún momento que no note giró sobre sí mismo y me dejo en el suelo quedando el sobre mi. Enredé mis manos en su cabello y acaricio mi pierna. Me hubiese quedado ahí toda la vida si no fuera por la falta de aire.

—Nunca, jamás en la vida. Vuelvas a tratar de dejarme por Mckenzie.—le dije entre jadeos. El se rió suavemente mirándome con sus hermosos ojos color avellana. Luego bajo la cara hasta mi cuello y lo beso para luego susurrar contra el.

—Nunca, jamás en la vida. Vuelvas a tratar de arrojarme a sus brazos. Diciéndome que me acueste o me case con ella. Porque tu sabes muy bien que a la única que llevare al altar será a ti. Y que solo tú serás mi mujer. La madre de mis hijo Lily Evans pero eso no pasar si tu no sientes lo mismo.

—Ay por dios James.—le dije incrédula.—Así o mas directa creo que solo me falta que te aviente los calzones a la cara.

Me puso una cara de desaprobación cuando dije eso pero luego se empezó a reír y yo también.

—De acuerdo James. Estoy enamorada de ti. El verte con Mckenzie me ha hecho ver que no solo me gustas estoy completamente enamorada de ti y no imagino mi vida junto a alguien que no seas tu. Y no me molesta que me beses. De hecho me volví adicta a tus besos.

—y que hay del calamar gigante Lily querida?—me dijo riéndose suavemente.—a mi no me molestaría besarte de nuevo. Pero el calamar que?

—Lo nuestro no funciono. No es James "odioso-arrogante" Potter.—dije riéndome y el también lo hizo.

—Claro y yo que creí que no podía competir con tantos tentáculos.—dijo y volvió a besarme. Fue un beso mas corto. Luego se separó de mi un poquito.— sabes que estoy enamorado de ti y que siempre ha sido así. Amo absolutamente todo de ti, tu cabello rojo, tus ojos verdes que me hipnotizan y que no puedo resistirme a besar tus labios rojos. Así que Lily, sal conmigo por favor.

—Si James.—Dije besándolo de nuevo. Porque jamás me cansaría de hacerlo. A pesar de que lleva besándome sin patrón alguno durante dos meses. Después de todo James Potter estoy en el cielo cuando me besas.

**Y bien? Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y no haya quedado muy raro. Jejejjejej XD! Dejen sus comentarios por favor. Besos! Bye-Bye!**

**Heaven when you kiss me **

Es que esto era el colmo. Desde hace unos cuantos meses cuatro aproximadamente que me he dado cuenta que el estúpido de James Potter me gusta, hasta me atrevería a decir que estoy enamorada de el.

Me hace sentir cosas que no había sentido jamás. Pero me tiene harta su actitud, desde que inició este curso no me pide citas, no me mira ni me hace caso. Lo único que he recibido de el es indiferencia y besos robados.

Todo empezó hace como dos meses, estaba sentada en la biblioteca terminando parte del trabajo de transformaciones que tenía que hacer en pareja con el, ya que McGagonagall quería que me apoyara en James ya que la materia no se me da muy bien. Pero ya me salí mucho del tema, lo importante es que lo vi coqueteando con Penélope Mckenzie. Esa Rubia desabrida e insípida. Toda una...me abstendré de decirlo. Yo como es natural, no soportaba ver tal cosa así que en cuanto ella se fue le fui a entregar la parte del trabajo para que lo juntara con el suyo o lo corrigiera o lo que quisiera.

—Toma Potter!—le dije de la forma más fría que pude. Pero mis voz salió dolida y por mas que trataba de verlo con indiferencia, era todo lo contrario.

—Ah! Evans! Estabas aquí.—dijo con sorpresa. Pero que le pasa? Ahora ni me mira. Ni siquiera porque mi cabello es color rojo sobresaliente.

—Si bueno. Toma.—le dije haciendo una mueca.—es lo del trabajo.

No se lo que vio en mi cara porque su expresión indiferente cambio a una de rabia.

—Ya se que odias tener que verme la cara Evans. Si fuera por mi te ahorraría la molestia.

—A mi no me molesta. Le dije furiosa. Lo que me molesta es que estés coqueteando con la Zorra de Mckenzie.—le dije completamente fuera de mis cabales. Hasta que note lo que había dicho y me sonroje completamente.—Yo...yo no...

James me acorraló contra una de las estanterías, gracias a dios que estábamos en el lugar más lejano y vacío de la biblioteca, y me callo con un beso. Y oh! Por dios! Sus labios tenían el mejor sabor que halla probado en la vida. Sentía que estaba en el paraíso. Cuando nos separamos me miro con una sonrisa burlona y se fue. Y yo me quede ahí con ganas de volver a probar sus labios.

Después de ese día me volvió a ignorar. Y yo solo lo veía con ganas de besarlo y el me pasaba de largo. Hasta dos semanas después que estaba sentada a la orilla del lago con Amos Diggory. Me había invitado a pasar la tarde con el y como había visto a Potter besándose con Penélope le dije que si. Todo iba muy bien hasta que el imbécil de Potter llego y le dijo a Diggory que lo buscaban, hablando como si le costara. Cuando Amos se fue yo me levante para irme, pero el me detuvo y me jalo hacia el agarrando me por la cintura con una mano y ele ton con la otra. Pero no pude hacer nada, cuando me mira de esa manera siento que soy capaz de seguirlo a donde sea. Y sintiendo la tentación de que junte sus labios con los míos. Argh! Malditamente sexy Potter. Y es que disfruto tanto que me bese que siento que soy una niña con un juguete, para mi el mejor de todos, los labios de James Potter. Tanto así que no puedo concentrarme en nada.

Con un beso que me de y me deja ardiendo, justo como en ese momento mientras junta sus labios con los míos como tanto imploraba mentalmente que hiciera.

Y es que desde ahí cada vez que nos empezamos a pelear por algo p que yo le reclamó que este con Penélope o el se enoja por lo de Diggory me besa, y nuevamente otra vez me deja ardiendo mientras me acerca a él y siento el roce de sus manos en mi piel y de sus labios en los míos. Y su mirada que me eleva hasta el cielo tanto como sus besos. Y es que de verdad lo amo. Lo sé cada vez que me besa.

Lo pero es que se aprovecha de que sabe que no me puedo resistir, por que extraño cada vez que recuerda que existo y esta conmigo, y porque sabe que extraño sus besos y por eso se encaja. Porque se que lo enviaron para mi desde el país de las maravillas. Y me vuelvo loca cuando me besa, no estoy dentro de mis cinco sentidos, y me dejo llevar por mi instinto y mis sentimientos. Porque aunque el no lo diga en cada beso me muestra tantos sentimientos , furia, celos, amor, y que me extraña, cada vez que me besa me muestra que el también me extraña. Y me lleva de regreso al país de las maravillas.

Evans. La chica de la que he estado enamorado siempre, la que siempre me rechazo y nunca me quizo creer lo que siento por ella. Por eso decidí dejarla en paz. Por que aunque ella no lo crea tengo sentimientos. Lamentablemente para mi eso no me ayuda demasiado.

Trate de olvidarla con otras chicas, sobre todo con Penélope Mckenzie, estoy tratando de enamórame de ella. Quizá con ella si tengo un futuro pero no puedo. Es como si la pelirroja estuviera tatuada en mi mente y mi corazón y no puedo olvidarla. Menos después de haber perdido el control con ella tantas veces y haberla besado. Y eso es lo que me hace tener esperanza y es lo que no me deja olvidarme de ella. Por que con sus besos se que no le soy indiferente.

No se como sigo aguantando, el no decirle que la amo e invitarla a salir conmigo de nuevo. Ya se que no debo acosarla pero la sueño todas las noches, es como si perdiera mi mente, mientras mis sentimientos por ella se hacen mas fuertes. Y se que los de ella también. Pero porque no lo admite. Mi cabeza da mil vueltas y ella solo juega conmigo a su antojo y yo aquí como estúpido, me quedo atado y la dejo que me haga como le da la gana, lo ha hecho por años y aun lo hace. Reclamándome por cosas que se "supone" a ella no le importan. Se supone. Como Penélope Mckenzie, si esto sigue así, no podré resistirlo mas y no respondo por lo que pase después.

Y es que no puede ocultarme lo que siente, yo lo se, cada vez que la beso se queda ardiendo se que desea los roces de mis manos en su piel y de mis labios en los suyos, se que no puede resistirse a mis besos, por la manera en que los corresponde. Y yo tampoco puedo resistir a besar sus labios rojos que me invitan a besarla.

Me vuelvo loco cuando la beso, y mas porque se que ella extraña mis labios tanto como yo los suyos. Porque no lo acepta y me lo dice? Ella sabe cuanto la amo y no lo quiere aceptar. Sabe que me quedo hipnotizado cada ves que la miro a sus ojos. Sus hermoso ojos verdes como las esmeraldas. Sabe que no se disimular lo que siento por ella, ni puedo resistirme cada vez que nos besamos.

Verla con es Diggory me enferma, por que a el le acepta una cita que le ha pedido y a mi me ha rechazado por años si se que siente lo mismo que yo. La tuve que ir a interrumpir. Y besarla de nuevo. Y así cada vez que hace o dice algo que me molesta. Y a pesar de todas las veces que ha sucedido ella no me dice nada.

No he podido dormir las últimas semanas. James ya no me besa y parece estarme evitando. Y lo que es peor hoy lo vi besuqueándose con la idiota de Mckenzie. Por eso ahora estoy en la vacía y solitaria sala común a las doce de la noche tirada en el sillón frente a la chimenea llorando silenciosamente para no despertar a nadie y abrazando a un cojín. Y de repente escucho a alguien entrar por el retrato. Quien puede ser a esta hora? Me levanto y mi duda queda aclarada en ese mismo instante. James Potter me mira intensamente durante unos segundos.

—Te encuentras bien Evans?—Me dijo sinceramente preocupado. Ya me imagino el horrible aspecto que debía de tener. En mi short y camiseta de pijama, con el cabello revuelto, los ojos hinchados la cara llena de lagrimas. Que patético.

—Como si te importara estúpido Potter.—le dije en un frío susurro lleno de desdén.

—Se puede saber qué demonios hice y porque ahora te la traes conmigo?—me dijo fríamente.

—Porque no vas y se lo preguntas a tu amada Penélope. Es mas hazme un favor y ve acuéstate con ella, cásate con ella, se feliz con ella y a mi déjame en paz. Así sirve que dejas de besarme cada vez que se te antoja sin importarte lo que sienta para luego ignorarme porque te sigue valiendo lo mismo lo que yo sienta—le dije entre mis incontrolables sollozos. El me miro sorprendido por unos segundos y luego con indiferencia de nuevo.

—Si tienes razón. Es lo que debería hacer. Voy a ir a buscarla y a "acostarme" con ella. Y así te ahorro la molestia de besarte.—me dijo pasándome de largo y encaminándose hacía las escaleras de su dormitorio. Yo corrí impulsada por mis celos y me avente sobre el tirándolo al piso, apoye mis rodillas en sus costados y lo bese. Y otra vez me sentí en el cielo. El me abrazo con fuerza y me correspondió el beso. En algún momento que no note giró sobre sí mismo y me dejo en el suelo quedando el sobre mi. Enredé mis manos en su cabello y acaricio mi pierna. Me hubiese quedado ahí toda la vida si no fuera por la falta de aire.

—Nunca, jamás en la vida. Vuelvas a tratar de dejarme por Mckenzie.—le dije entre jadeos. El se rió suavemente mirándome con sus hermosos ojos color avellana. Luego bajo la cara hasta mi cuello y lo beso para luego susurrar contra el.

—Nunca, jamás en la vida. Vuelvas a tratar de arrojarme a sus brazos. Diciéndome que me acueste o me case con ella. Porque tu sabes muy bien que a la única que llevare al altar será a ti. Y que solo tú serás mi mujer. La madre de mis hijo Lily Evans pero eso no pasar si tu no sientes lo mismo.

—Ay por dios James.—le dije incrédula.—Así o mas directa creo que solo me falta que te aviente los calzones a la cara.

Me puso una cara de desaprobación cuando dije eso pero luego se empezó a reír y yo también.

—De acuerdo James. Estoy enamorada de ti. El verte con Mckenzie me ha hecho ver que no solo me gustas estoy completamente enamorada de ti y no imagino mi vida junto a alguien que no seas tu. Y no me molesta que me beses. De hecho me volví adicta a tus besos.

—y que hay del calamar gigante Lily querida?—me dijo riéndose suavemente.—a mi no me molestaría besarte de nuevo. Pero el calamar que?

—Lo nuestro no funciono. No es James "odioso-arrogante" Potter.—dije riéndome y el también lo hizo.

—Claro y yo que creí que no podía competir con tantos tentáculos.—dijo y volvió a besarme. Fue un beso mas corto. Luego se separó de mi un poquito.— sabes que estoy enamorado de ti y que siempre ha sido así. Amo absolutamente todo de ti, tu cabello rojo, tus ojos verdes que me hipnotizan y que no puedo resistirme a besar tus labios rojos. Así que Lily, sal conmigo por favor.

—Si James.—Dije besándolo de nuevo. Porque jamás me cansaría de hacerlo. A pesar de que lleva besándome sin patrón alguno durante dos meses. Después de todo James Potter estoy en el cielo cuando me besas.

**Y bien? Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y que de verdad no haya quedado muy raro. Jejejjejej XD! Dejen sus comentarios por favor. Besos! Bye-Bye!**


End file.
